Dark Paradise
by Aticia
Summary: Czasami, to czego potrzebujesz i pragniesz nie jest tym co powinieneś pragnąć... Klaus&Elena Sometimes, what you need and want is not what you should...


**Warning: 18+**

**_Elena pov_**

Smoky Mountains, Tennessee

**_Z_** oddali słyszałam wycie wilków. Biegłam przez las starając się znaleźć Stefana. Było ciemno a ja zgubiłam gdzieś Rica i Damona nie wspominając jeszcze o wilkołakach przemienionych przez pełnie księżyca i hybrydę którą raz już mnie zabiła a gdy tylko mnie zobaczy rozszarpie na pewno na strzępy.

W ciemnościach wszystko było jednakowe nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy się rozdzieliliśmy i nie miałam pojęcia jak do diabła miałam znaleźć drogę powrotną. Stanęłam, niebyłym już w stanie uciekać i wtedy kilkanaście metrów odemnie dostrzegłam szarego wilka z wielkimi złotymi ślepiami. Cofnęłam się a wilk na mnie skoczył jednak się nie przewróciłam. W jednej sekundzie poczułam ostry ból ramienia którym osłoniłam twarz a w drugiej krew w ustach sącząca się z nadgarstka przyciskanego do moich ust. Wilk skowyczał na ziemi. Coś było z nim nie tak. Dźwięk towarzyszący łamaniu kości i głośniejszy pisk. Zamknęłam oczy bardziej opierając się o kogoś kto nadal nie odrywał dłoni od ust karmiąc mnie swoją krwią. Jego zapach był mi dziwnie znajomy ale na pewno nie należał do Stefana ani tym bardziej Damona. Ręka została zdjęta z ust żeby móc znaleźć się na moich ramieniu Piski ucichły więc otworzyłam oczy przede mną leżała naga nieprzytomna kobieta.

- Więc to jest brakujące ogniwo doskonale.

Nawet w najgłębszych odmętach piekła poznała bym ten akcent. Odwróciłam głowę żeby spojrzeć mu w błękitne oczy. Uśmiechał się wesoło patrząc prosto na mnie.

- Klaus...

Przeszedł obok mnie i pochylił się nad kobietą przyglądając się jej uważnie. Zaczęłam się cofać.

- Możesz uciekać..

Instynktownie zaczęłam uciekać. Nie miałam już kompletnie siły ale biegłam wiedziała że za mną podążał przewróciłam się. Podniosłam się i biegłam dalej słysząc za sobą echo jego krzyku.

-Możesz się chować!

Zatrzymałam się milimetr przed spadkiem do rzeki. Miał może z metr ale woda wydawała się czarna a ja naprawdę nie miałam siły płynąc. Już chciałam wskoczyć gdy poczułam ciepły oddech na karku i dłoń na brzuchu.

- Nigdy przede mną nie uciekniesz kochanie..

Szepnął wrzucając mnie do wody. Śmiał się a ja starałam się przejść na drugą stronę rzeki gdy nagle na środku stanęłam jak wryta. Na brzegu w krzakach czaił się kolejny wilk. Odwróciłam się w stronę Klausa. Nagle zaczął się rozbierać ściągnął koszulkę i buty rzucił na kupkę razem z telefonem po czym wszedł do wody i zatrzymał się dopiero kilka centymetrów odemnie Nie zaszczycając mnie nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Odwróciłam głowie biały wilk stał już na brzegu obnażając kły patrząc prosto w oczy hybrydy. Klaus napoił mięśnie po czym obiło mnie w pasie przyciskając do siebie. Jego twarz zmieniła się, kły wyszły na wierzch a oczy stały się takie same jak u wilka. Warknęli na siebie w tym samym momencie.

- Ona jest moja.. Nie mam zamiaru się dzielić.

Jego głos był zimny i władczy. Wilk zaczął się cofać a po chwili znikną w lesie. Uśmiechnął się do mnie i położył wolną dłoń na moim naszyjniku. Byłam w stu procentach przekonana że go zerwie ale zamiast tego przejechał palcami po mojej szyi aż dotarł do policzka. Gładził go lekko przyglądając mi się intensywnie ale bez żadnych uczuć.

- Jak?

Cichy szept odbił się w mojej głowie.

- Damon dał mi swoją krew przed rytuałem..

Pokiwał głową. Nie było już sensu kłamać czy uciekać. Miał mnie w garści i nikt mnie nie był wstanie już uratować. Zupełnie jak tamtej nocy.. Gdy mnie zabił..

- Cóż będę musiał mu podziękować później... naprawdę nie ma pojęcia jak bardzo mi się przysłużył.. I jak bardzo jestem mu wdzięczny za opiekę nad tobą podczas mojej nieobecności ale teraz kochanie sam będę się tobą zajmował.

Zadrżałam. Sam będzie się mną zajmować? Nie ma zamiaru mnie zabić?

- Nie zabijesz mnie?

Uniósł brew uśmiechając figlarnie. Jego dłoń z policzka przeniosła się na moje plecy zataczając malutkie kręgi.

- Och daj spokój skarbie jeden raz w zupełności wystarczy.. Poza tym twoja krew jest kluczem do produkcji moich towarzyszy.. Więc czemu miał bym cię zabić?

Przełknęłam ślinę.

- To że mnie nie zabijesz nie znaczy że mnie nie skrzywdzisz..

Nachylił się do mojego ucha przyciskając do siebie mocniej. Natychmiast zesztywniałam.

- Mądra dziewczynka..

Teraz nasze usta dzieliły milimetry a nosy się stykały. Jego błękitne oczy przeszywały mnie na wylot. Pocałował mnie, kiedy poczułam jego język na wargach przestałam czuć się obarczona czym kol wiek. Było w nim coś co sprawiała że nie potrafiła mu odmówić ba nawet nie chciałam. Jego usta były ciepłe miękkie i delikatne zupełnie inne od zimnych ust braci. Przylgnęłam do niego mocniej zarzucając mu ręce na szyje całkowicie oddając się pocałunkowi. Jego ręce z tali zaczęły zjeżdżać coraz niżej aż dotarły do bioder. Szarpną do góry tak że moje nogi ciasno oplotły go w pasie. Zerwał pocałunek a z mojego gardła wydarł się jęk protestu, zachichotał i zaniósł mnie w miejsce gdzie leżały jego rzecz. Ułożył mnie na trawie podciągając koszulkę nad głową rzucając ją obok . Pochylił się nade mną. Sekundę później reszty ubrań też nie było. Przyglądał mi się głodnym wzrokiem oceniając każdy milimetr mojego odkrytego ciał. Czułam się tak jakbym dopiero teraz zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy. Był taki piękny, wspaniały, idealny pod każdym względem. Wysoki, umięśnione ciało, szerokie ramiona, rozczochrane blond ciemne włosy, błękitne lodowate oczy. Całkowicie zapomniała kim był w tej jednej chwil.. w chwili w której poczuła ten pożar wewnątrz. Pochylił głowę nad moimi piersiami przesuwając po nich językiem. Powoli moja dłoń wędrowała po jego idealnym ciele. Czułam jak krew pulsuje mi w żyłach a serce wali jak oszalałe. Tak bardzo potrzebowałam tych ust i tego dotyku że myśl o tym że kiedyś zdejmie ze mnie swoje ręce doprowadzała mnie do obłędu.

- Pocałuj mnie..

Spełnił moja prośbę. Mocno nie znosząc sprzeciwu przycisną swoje usta do moich, ale po zbyt krótkiej chwili oderwał się by kontynuować swoją drogę na moim ciele. Wiłam się pod jego dotykiem prężąc się w jego stronę a on zjeżdżał coraz niżej wydobywając z mojego gardła jęki... Nagle przestał tak po prostu uniósł się nade mną z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

- my, my kochanie co by powiedział Stefan widząc cię teraz ? A może powinienem zapytać co by powiedział Damon? Widząc swoją cenną dziewczynę jęcząco pod dotykiem wielkiego złego wilka.

Śmiał się. Echo jego lodowatego głosu dudniło mi w uszach pozwalając by poczucie wstydu ogarnęło moje ciało. Chciałam uciec jak najdalej ale nie mogłam tak bardzo chciałam jego wokół mnie.. To było najbardziej chore i silne pragnienie jakie odczułam kiedykolwiek.

Za cienką warstwą lodu nieopanowany ogień ukryty w jego spojrzeniu. Jego oczy niemal płonęły. Chciał mnie tak samo jak ja jego. Skrzywił się.

- Jak mniemam przybyłaś tu żeby wyrwać z mych rąk biednego Stefana mam racje?

Kiwnęłam głową niepewnie, warknął gniewnie klękając pomiędzy moimi nogami.

- Od teraz jedynym samcem jaki będzie miał prawo cię dotknąć będę ja i możesz być pewna że zabije każdego kto się do ciebie zbliży.. Nieważne kogo.. Nierób takiej miny kochanie... przecież to jest dokładnie to czego pragniesz, chcesz żebym cie wziął siłom i nie dał wyboru by mieć wymówkę.. Ale tak nie będzie Eleno. Jeśli mnie pragniesz, chce żebyś mnie błagała. Chce żebyś krzyczała moje imię, błagała o mój dotyk, żebyś podała się sobie... Chce żebyś się poddała i była moja. Chce słyszeć jak krzyczysz mi do ucha kiedy będę cię brał.. I co najważniejsze chce żebyś przyznała się sama przed sobą że należysz tylko do mnie. Będziesz stała u mojego boku i nawet jeśli nie akceptujesz tego porzucisz wszystkich których kochasz żeby być ze mną.. I to właśnie będzie twoje oddanie się mi Eleno..

Słowa wypływające z jego ust były przepełnione zimną samolubną żądzą. Czułam dreszcze uderzające z coraz większą siłom z każdym słowem. Miał racje.. i nagle wszystko stało się oczywiste.. tak naprawdę nigdy nie miałam wyboru... Urodziłam się dla niego, ja byłam jego.

- Weź mnie... jestem twoja..tylko twoja..

Szepnęłam. Powoli tak cholernie powoli rozpinał spodnie ściągając je w dół nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. Widok jego ciała w pełnej drapieżnej chwale sprawił że zaczęłam dyszeć ciężej. Przygniótł mnie swoim słodkim ciężarem ale nie wszedł we mnie, czułam jak jego pulsujący członek pali moje udo będąc dokładnie u wrót mojego ciała. Wierciłam się starając zmusić go do wejścia ale bez skutecznie. Klaus przyglądał się moim próbom rozbawiony. Chce żebyś mnie błagała... Przypomniały mi się jego słowa.

- Proszę chce cię poczuć w sobie.. Chce żebyś nie był delikatny mam już dość obchodzenia się ze mną jak ze śmierdzącym jajkiem błagam!

Błagałam ja naprawdę go błagałam.. A on okazał mi swoją łaskę i wbił się we mnie głęboko, bezwzględnie. Głośny jęk wyrwał się z głębi mojego ciała. Przylgnęłam do niego najmocniej jak tylko mogłam.

- Jezu jesteś cudowny...Więcej błagam chce więcej.

Wydyszałam czując go we mnie. Schował głowę w zagłębieniu mojej szyi cofając się nieco, a potem pchnął znowu głębiej niż poprzednio. Moje ciało wgięło się w łuk. Wydawało mi się że z każdym ruchem był coraz większy. Zaklął cicho. Przygryzł płatek ucha dysząc.

- Muszę cię zerżnąć Eleno.. Wiedziałem że muszę to zrobić odkąd zobaczyłem cię proza pierwszy w szkole..

Bezwzględnie szczere wyznanie uświadamiające jak bardzo i on mnie pragnął. Zaczęłam krzyczeć kiedy zwiększył tempo. Byłam coraz bliżej mojego orgazmu.

- Będę cię rżną całą noc.. Chyba nie dam rady przestać.

Znów patrzył mi w oczy pojękując cicho.

- Nie przestawaj... błagam tylko nie przestawaj! O mój boże.. KLAUS!

Przycisnęłam się do niego kołysząc razem z nim. Nagle miliony świateł rozbłysły w mojej głowie odrywając mnie zupełnie od rzeczywistości. Doszłam krzycząc jego imię zakopując paznokcie w jego ramiona aż do krwi. To był zdecydowanie najbardziej intensywny orgazm jaki kiedykolwiek przeżyłam.

-Moje tylko moje...

Warknął. Doszedł zaraz po mnie rozlewając wewnątrz kolejną fale ciepła. Opadł obok mnie na trawę ciągnąc na swoją pierś. Kiedy nasze oddechy się uspokoiły zaczęło docierać do mnie co się właśnie stało ale jakoś mi to nie przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie poczułam się w jego ramionach szczęśliwa i bezpieczna. Naprawdę nie obchodziły mnie wilki panoszące się po lesie ani czy ktoś słyszał moje jęki i krzyki. Byłam tak zmęczona że nie mogłam utrzymać oczu otwartych. Ziewnęłam a on zachichotał.

- Cóż chyba mój plan posiadania cię przez całą noc nie wypali..

Wtuliłam twarz w jego szyj przysysając usta na chwile. Mruknął zadowolony.

- Daj mi się zdrzemnąć potem możemy kontynuować..

Schował twarz w moich włosach czułam że się uśmiecha.

- Niestety do tego czasu prawdopodobnie znajdzie nas któryś z twoich byłych.. I skończy się zabaw.. przynajmniej dla nich.

Uniosłam się nad nim siadając okrakiem na jego podbrzuszu. Przyglądał mi się zadowolony

- Czy ty mi grozisz hybrydo?

Zapytałam ledwo powstrzymując uśmiech. Usiadł z chciwym uśmieszkiem. Pocałował mnie lekko.

- Oczywiście kochanie.. Może jednak ich oszczędzę.. Jeśli mi udowodnisz że warto..

Wbiłam mu paznokcie w plecy. Syknął.

- Nie pogrywaj ze mną nie jestem Katherine.. Nie jestem dziwką. I jeśli myślisz że zastąpię ci kogoś..

Nakłuł mnie na siebie jęknęłam.

- Wiem skarbie.. Zdradzę ci sekret chłopcy lubią kobiety jak Katherine... dziwki bez zasad skore zaspokoić tylko swoje potrzeby i ciągle pragnąc czegoś czego nie mogą mieć. Za to prawdziwi mężczyźni chcą kobiet z klasą które będą dziwkami tylko i wyłącznie dla nich. Nie chce żadnej innej, I lepiej uważaj bo przez tysiąclecia mojej egzystencji niczego nie pragnąłem tak samolubnie jak ciebie w tej chwili..

Zaczęłam poruszać biodrami dysząc mu w usta.

- Więc od dziś jestem twoją kobietą?

Zaśmiał się.

- Zawsze nią byłaś...


End file.
